Imperfection
by xxYoungDreamer
Summary: My best friend loved me so much, that she gave me her precious eyes, and yet, I pushed her away. I'm a bad friend, am I?
1. Tragedy

**Imperfection**

**Summary:** My best friend loved me so much, that she gave me her precious eyes, and yet, I pushed her away. I'm a bad friend, am I?

**Genre:** Drama/Tragedy

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, only the plot alright?

**-Y-**

"_Can we be friends?" An 8 years old girl, with brunette-braid hair, started a conversation with a 10 years old raven-haired boy, who was laying his back on the tree comfortably._

_After he heard the brunette's request, he opened his eyes; but there's something weird about it, his left eye was hazel nut, while his right eye was crimson. He tried to ask his parents but they only shook their heads with their eyes close._

_He stared at the girl with his usual poker face, the girl twinkled her eye, which disgust him. You know why? It's because she only have one eye. Disgusting isn't?_

"_I don't want to be-friends with you." The raven-haired guy, well, let's just name him Natsume; shooed the girl away, completely annoyed._

_On the other hand, the girl shut her eye-lids close. "Why not, Natsume-kun?" Natsume just gritted his teeth, and he finally gave up, he stand up from his position, glaring at the girl who was standing in front of him for two hours._

"_Don't call my name like we know each other. Go away! I don't want to see that disgusting face of yours!" He shouted at the girl in front of her, as he ran away from the Sakura Tree, leaving the sobbing girl behind._

"_Natsume…" The brunette whispered to herself, as she tried to stop her tears from falling down. Though, she didn't move from her position, she just stared at his retreating back until he vanished from her sight._

**-Y-**

I stuffed my keys inside my pocket, inserting it inside the keyhole. I walked in inside my apartment, as I took off my shoes and kicks it behind the door.

"I'm home." I whispered to myself, making my way inside the kitchen. I bet mom is not home again, over-working herself just to feed me and support my studies.

"I'm so exhausted." I sat down on the table, swinging my legs in the air. I feel bored, not only that; I feel lonely and depressed. Everyday I'm always like this. I'm always asking Natsume Hyuuga if he wants to be my friend, I didn't mind the thought that I have only one eye. Though, I have to admit; I'm scared of rejection.

I look around the kitchen, it was neat. My mom never hired a maid for us, because they always end up running away after they saw me. Sometimes, I ask myself, am I really scary?

Since I was a kid, no one dared to talk to me, or even play with me. I always sulk in my Emo corner, trying my best to avoid everyone's gaze.

Kindergarten, I'm known to be one of the most charming girls in class. Everyone admired me; not only because of my beauty, but also because of my childish and playful attitude.

But then, after that _incident_, everything turned…like hell to me. I was always the center-of-attention; they are always bullying me after they saw my pitiful face. Even my teachers, who once liked me, dropped my grades and force me to leave school. Their only reason was;

_**I was scaring their students.**_

Of course, my mom couldn't bear to see me being chase out of the school. But I insisted not to go. Ah! Even my best friend chased me away, cruel isn't? I clearly remember what happened that day; oh, how I wish I would delete that damn memory and forget everything.

_(Flashback)_

"_Mikan, sweet heart, let's live this town and…. Live a new life!" She paused for a while, she stared at me; trying to convince me, but— _

"_Let's forget all your problems Mikan. You can have new fr—"I close my eyes, clutching my mom's shirt tight._

"_No mom! I won't leave here! Especially! Especially! M-My only best friend is here…. Mom please… Let me stay…" Small tears streamed down on my cheeks. I felt soft hands patting my head; I simply look up with teary eye. Mom… Mom was comforting me. "Mom…" I whispered quietly, I saw her smile which made me cry more._

"_Say no more, my sweet heart. If that's what you want. I won't force you to leave this place. Want to visit your best friend?" I nodded quietly without muttering a word. Mom and I started walking along the busy streets of Tokyo. _

_I look around, I saw many cars. Some looks expensive, some looks not. Black smoke filled the air, I simply covered my nose using my small palm; as I whispered to myself. "Sheesh, what a way to destroy Mother Earth." My mom, in return who heard this, let out a small chuckle and seems to agree at my comment earlier._

_Oh, atlast, we stepped on the private yet noisy hospital. I lowered my head so that the crowd won't notice me. I heard mom say to the nurse in charge the name of my best friend. The nurse just nodded, "Please follow me ma'm." We followed the nurse as we finally reached my best friends room._

"_Oh, you're finally here." I heard a woman say, I looked up and saw my best friend's mom. She looked at me with sympathy written all over her face. "Mi-chan, I'm glad to see you okay." I just nodded at her, without muttering a word._

"_Mi-chan, what's wrong with you?" My mom whispered to me angrily. I just walked away from them, as I made my way in the patient's room. _

**-Y-**

"_Yuka, you don't have to force Mi-chan like that, I completely understand her situation… for the sake of my only child's future she—" _

"_I know, I know." Yuka just nodded her head, as they both sat down on the sofa, facing each other. _

"_I'm glad that the operation was a success." Yuka tried to cheered herself up, though deep inside, she completely regretted her daughter's decision. She was too stubborn; saying that maybe someday her best friend might blame her for not having an eye. Well, Mikan was truly a good-natured girl. She will sacrifice everything for her love ones. But this.. This is just so wrong._

"_Yes, I'm glad too.." The lady lowered her head, obviously looking at her hands._

"_My friend, no need to worry about my daughter. She's a strong girl. I know she can handle it." They both laughed for their children's sake. _

_Without them noticing, Mikan was listening to their conversation. Her hands were shaking not because of anger, but because of joy. She was happy because her best friend's operation was a success._

**-Y-**

_She finally made her way on the hospital bed. She sat down on the vacant chair beside it. The room was clean and cozy; she then took a glance on her best friend. She smiled at the memories enveloping her mind. _

_Suddenly, her best friend's finger moved. Or was it her imagination? She stared at the finger and oh! It moved again. _

_She heard someone groaning, as she looked up, she saw her best friend's mouth slightly open. _

"_Ne, are you awake?" She asked, glint of excitement was visible in her voice. _

"_Hn…" The person in front of her answered, "Do you remember me? It's Mikan!" She said in a high voice, the patient's eye was covered with thick bandages._

"_M…M.." The patient's voice was rough, oh, it's been a long time since her best friend talked. "Mikan?" The person continued._

"_Yes! It's me your best f—" She stopped talking when she heard her best friend say. _

"_Who are you?" Yuka dropped the tray with a cup of tea. After she heard that, she ran to her daughter and hugged her tight. "Y-you don't remember my Mikan?" She asked, half shouting at the person lying on the hospital bed._

_The person didn't answer; instead the person remained silent as if __**he**__ was trying to understand the situation._

_Yuka and Mikan flashed off outside the room, while the patient's mother, just stared at them confusingly. _

"_H-he… he forgot me already.. My only best friend…" Mikan sob in her mother's arms. She can't believe what she just heard, "Sweet heart…" My mom whispered, hugging me tight between her arms. _

"_Mom…."_

"_Yes sweetie?" She asked sincerely._

"_Let's move." And with that, her mother, Yuka just nodded at her daughter's decision. "Okay, help mommy pack the things later okay?"_

"_Yes, mommy.." She said between her sob. "Good bye, my best friend." She whispered to herself._

**-Y-**

"Darling?" I heard a feminine voice inside the kitchen.

"Mom?" I looked around and saw my mom holding three plastic bags, which contains foods and clothes.

"Shopping again?" I smiled and jumped off the table.

"Before answering your question…" She made an annoying expression on her sweet-angelic face. "Why were you sitting on the table?" Oh great, here we go again!

"Huwa! I'm so hungry mom! Please please please please, cook some fried shrimp and lots and lots of rice too!" I exclaimed, as my eyes sparkle in excitement; my mom just rolled her eyes and placed the plastic bags down.

"Hey! I saw that!" I pointed my finger at her.

"Saw what?" She asked, as if I was accusing her for something. Well, I was.

"You took my money from the table this morning! Am I right, Ms. Sakura?" I shouted at her in a jolly way.

"No way, why would I do that, darling?" She said, ah, I know I know, you're always like that.

"I'll let you pass this time." I immediately turned around, "But if you do that again…" Searching for the right words to say, oh, I know she might be smirking at me now.

"I'll… suck your toe?" I said out of the blue, completely out of my mind. I heard my mom groan in disgust. "That's disgusting dear." I sighed in defeat.

"Alright, pretend that nothing happened just now." I walked away from her, and I hear her laughing inside the kitchen.

"Tch." I simply said, but a smile plastered on my face, after hearing my mother's laugh once again.

**-Y-**

I did my daily routine, I wore my clothes and eat breakfast, bid good bye to my mother, and ran off to school.

I wore a patch that covers my right eye, (like the pirate ones, what do you call them?) as I run inside the empty corridors of Gakuen Alice, yes, the most famous school in Japan. Luckily, I got accepted because of my intelligence. Believe it or not, I'm the most intelligent student here. But the scariest too.

"I'm sorry if I'm late!" I looked around and saw Jin-jin, writing on the board, obviously writing a boring problem again. But screw that, I'm dead, I'm going…

"Detention, one-eyed girl!" He shouted furiously, and the whole class started laughing.

I was friends with no one, except from Hotaru. She's the only one who accepted me from who I am, she's also known as the ice-queen because of her cold attitude. But, she cares for me so much, that she would kill all the students who will bully me.

And oh, did I forgot to tell you? Natsume Hyuuga is here too. Well, he's amazingly gorgeous, head-to-toe, his.. er, crimson-hazel eyes, though he wears contacts to cover it. His messy hair, and also his bloody smirk.

Damn, I have to admit his gorgeous. But his attitude… ENGGG, not so good. He even dared to peek on my under wear last middle school. Cross that, I am now sitting beside Natsume who paid no attention to me.

"U-uh, good morning?" I said to him in a gloomy tone, but I got no reply. "Oh well, never mind." I quietly whispered as I glance outside the window and saw how beautiful nature was.

I quickly grab a pen and a piece of paper. I wrote some words down, as I look up, I caught Natsume looking this way. Or not?

Well, anyway, I fold the paper and slide it inside my pocket.

**-Y-**

(Natsume's POV)

I saw a piece of paper on the floor after class, because curiosity was killing me, I swiftly picked it up on the floor and unfolded the paper.

I read the words written on the paper. My head started to hurt, images of a laughing brunette girl eating those fluffy thing named Howalons, a girl with brunette girl craving something on a Sakura Tree.

True, it was really confusing. He doesn't remember a single thing about his childhood. He shooed the thoughts, and looked again at the paper. I swear, this hand writing seems familiar.

Due to curiosity, he followed the orders written on the piece of paper writing.

"Meet me at the Sakura Tree, 7:00 PM"

He dashed off the school, and immediately went home after that.

**-Y-**

"Are you sure you'll tell him the truth now?" Yuka asked her 15-year-old daughter with a worried look plastered on her face.

"Yes mom, I want to tell him the truth. I've waited for 7 years yet, he doesn't remember me at all. I've had enough. That's why I'm doing this." Mikan told her, confident that she may be able to do it tonight.

"Darling, I know I've always agreed to your decisions but…" She paused and looks at her daughter again.

"Please listen to me, just once…" She begged her but Mikan shook his head stubbornly.

"No mom, I promise, I will stop chasing after him after I tell him tonight." Yuka just sighed at her daughter's stubbornness.

"Fine, if that's what you wish." Mikan glance at the clock; 6:30 PM. "Oh mom, I got to run! Mua!" She kissed her mom's cheeks, who was not convinced at her decision.

"Mikan… I don't want you to be hurt in the end." She stared at her daughter who was running off the house.

**-Y-**

"It's you again?" Natsume asked with no emotions on his face.

"Natsume, just listen to me once. I'll tell you something important." Mikan and Natsume were standing under the Sakura Tree.

"Speak." Natsume, out of curiosity, allowed the auburn brunette girl to talk to him.

"I hope you won't get surprise by this but…" Mikan whispered hesitantly.

"I'm your…." Natsume kept quiet and waited for her to say it.

"I'm your best friend, and the donor of your left eye." She lowered her head, avoiding his gaze. Natsume's eyes burst open after he heard that.

"How " He asked, it was more like a statement than a question. Mikan just chuckled at him.

"We met an accident along the road. After hearing that your left eye got blind, I told my mom that I would donate mine. We didn't argue about my decision, instead, she supported me. As your best friend, I couldn't stand to see you traveling and discovering the world with only one eye. Seeing you happy is enough Natsume. I didn't thought of what might happen to me in the future. All I think was Natsume Natsume Natsume. For all I know is I'm your best friend, even though you didn't see me as one this past few years. I'm glad that you saw the world using my other eye. That contented me and I was happy."

She paused for a while, and catches for some air.

"I didn't regret my decision, so don't blame yourself after hearing this. I would regret my decision if I didn't gave you my eye. You know why? Because your fan girls won't swoon over you, instead they would throw you like a trash in the garbage can. And not only because of that, it's because I'm your best friend. Thank you, Natsume."

She ran away from him, Natsume was out of words. She? His best friend gave him an eye? What more could you ask for?

Natsume wanted to catch her, but she was out of sight. Suddenly, a loud thud can be heard across the street. At first, Natsume didn't paid attention to it, because his mind was full of Mikan Sakura, Mikan Sakura.

But no, he felt something is wrong. He quickly ran and look what it is. A large crowd gathered circling the street.

Surprisingly, he saw Mikan lying on the ground, lifeless. Her blood flooded the road. He approach Mikan's lifeless body and held it tight. "No no no! CALL THE AMBULANCE IMMEDIATELY! SOMEONE IS DYING YOU IDIOTS!" He shouted at the crowd, who just stand there frozen in their position.

"Mikan… I remember you now… Mikan don't leave me…" He held her cold body tight. "Mikan… We promised each other right? We'll die together! But.. h-how could you leave me like this?" He shouted, not minding the crowd who were looking at them with sympathy.

Cold water dropped on the starless sky above. Natsume's tears streamed down on his face, while holding her body tight. Even after her death, Mikan's face was angelic.

"Mikan…"

**-Y-**

It's been 2 weeks since Mikan's burial, and here we are, still mourning for her death. A good and sweet daughter, a loyal and trusted friend, died in a car crash 2 weeks ago.

No justice was given for her. The driver was now a free man. Only few of her friends came in her burial, since Mikan often approach people because of her appearance.

Natsume knocked on the door gently. After a few seconds, the door opened.

"Oh, Natsume, it's been a long time. What brings you here?" Yuka, Mikan's mother showed him a weak smile, obviously still crying because of her daughter's death.

"Can I come in?" Yuka just nodded, and Natsume walk in. He suddenly noticed a pair of shoes lying on the floor- and behind the door. He smiled at the thought that Mikan did this often. He then placed his shoes beside her's. He walked in and looked around the house.

"It feels like yesterday since we last talked. Her memories are still fresh in my mind. I can't believe my only daughter, died." She said with a sigh.

I bowed my head. "I'll just prepare tea for you, wait here." Yuka then flash a warm smile, and left Natsume after that.

He dragged his feet upstairs, and saw a big pink door in the corner. Without thinking, he went inside the room. Strawberry and vanilla scented the whole room.

He looked around and saw a picture frame, of her and…. A raven haired-guy. He smiled at the thought that Mikan didn't forgot about him.

He scanned the whole room, it was neat.

After a few minutes, he spotted an envelope above the her study table. He grabbed it, (out of curiosity xD) and looked at the nice hand writing written neatly on the envelope. Shockingly, it was for him from Mikan.

He quickly tore the envelope carefully, and unfolded the letter. He read it carefully. Four letter words that made his heart jumped.

_**I love you, Natsume**_

**-Y-**


	2. Mikan's Promise

**Imperfection**

**Summary:** My best friend loved me so much, that she gave me her precious eyes, and yet, I pushed her away. I'm a bad friend, am I?

**Genre:** Drama/Tragedy

**Chapter Two:** Mikan's Promise

**Note: Listen to: You raise me up – Inori (Romeo x Juliet)**

_-Imperfection-_

A lady with dirty-brown hair slipped on her slippers— Mikan's slippers.

"Youichi! Mama will buy some newspapers first. Wait for me okay?" She shouted across the room, as she let out a small sigh. It's been three months since her only daughter died. She already accepted the fact that she's dead, and she won't come back again.

She legally adopted a child, named Youichi, and took care of him since Yuka doesn't want to be alone in the house. Mikan, her daughter, also asked her if she will have another baby, because she wanted to have a baby brother in the family. Youichi's eyes are silver—yes, it's quite rare to see a person with silver-gray eyes these days.

Mikan will surely be glad when she sees Youichi. She always adored little kids and took good care of them dearly.

Yuka held the cold door knob and was about to open the door.

"Mommy," A tiny voice called out for her. She tilted her head slightly, while a smile appeared on her face.

"Oh Youichi! You want mommy to buy you something?" Yuka asked him, but he only shook his head.

"No mommy, please be careful on your way." The little kid said in a low voice. He was afraid that her new mommy will leave her again. Yuka just nodded her head and she opened the door slowly. Soft breeze brushed on their soft skins which made the little kid shiver.

"Of course sweetie. Go upstairs now and watch television. Mommy will come back after 10 minutes." Youichi just nodded his head slowly. He started running upstairs but before that, he looked back again and ran to Yuka, giving her a peck on the cheeks softly.

Yuka just smiled at her son's attitude, she walked out of the door and carefully locked the house so no one can get in.

She started walking on the street, while her eyes moving and observing the beautiful scenery in front of her.

Mikan loved Nature, always. She would force her mom to plant trees but sadly, there's no place inside their house to plant trees. Yuka started to regret to not let her daughter plant trees once in her life.

Suddenly, she spotted a rare tree—Wait, how can there be a Sakura Tree in this season? Sakura trees only bloom in spring. She felt that something was wrong about that place. She absent-mindedly approached the eye-catching tree.

She stood up in front of it, listening to the soft swaying of leaves. She places her palm on the trunk, obviously enjoying her time in front of the tree.

"It's really refreshing here ne?" A soft-voice greeted Yuka which made her jump a little. She looked around, wondering if somebody was there.

"It's really rare for a Sakura Tree to bloom in summer." She said once again with a chuckle. Yuka stopped from her position, slowly recognizing the voice that spoke a while ago. She dropped on her knees, without a warning, warm tears fell down on her cheeks, as she opened her mouth but no voice came out.

"Mom." A girl with long-hazel nut hair appeared in front of her—floating. Yuka looked up with a smile plastered on her face, but the tears won't stop falling when she shockingly—amazing saw her late daughter, Mikan Sakura.

"Mikan, darling." She finally grab the opportunity to speak. Mikan closed her eyes and smiled warmly at her, Yuka felt relieve, slowly standing up. She walked towards her daughter, slowly grabbing her cold hands.

"Mikan, you still haven't change." Yuka pulled Mikan close to her, slowly hugging her fragile body.

"Yes mom!" She exclaimed.

"Are you coming back darling? Mommy's been missing you." Yuka then asked out of the blue, not releasing her daughter from her tight hug.

Silence

"Sadly mom, I'm happy there already." She pushed her slowly, still greeting her with a smile.

Without hearing her mom's response, she said.

"I was very happy to see you up there mom. I always watched you and I always guide you. I am very happy that you granted my wish, now I have a small brother." Yuka smiled, waiting her to continue. Mikan chuckled at her mom's expression, trying her best not to cry.

"Youichi is really a good boy. Please take good care of him." Yuka nodded at her daughter's last request. Mikan place intertwined her hands together, positioning it in front of her chest. Her long hair swayed with the wind harmoniously.

"I will always love him." Yuka's eyes widened, tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"I will always care for him." Mikan closed her eyes slowly, with her lips crept into a smile.

"That's my last promise to you Mom. I promise myself not to cry when i talked to you. But i guess it happens so fast that i can't stop these tears from falling." Big-Warm tears stroll down on her red-cheeks. Her mom wanted to touch her, but it was impossible to do so. Mikan is slowly fading in her sight. Before Yuka can say anything, Mikan made a hush sound and everything kept quiet.

"I will always love you mom, and this tree represents me. I will always watch over you and my little brother Youichi. Tell him i love him." She wave her hands in the air, while Yuka was crying her heart out.

"I will….. Always." A strong gust of him passed between them, Mikan's last statement echoed in Yuka's head, She broke down crying, realizing that Mikan was saying good bye to her properly, and how she loved Youichi even though she's dead.

"Mikan…" She cried hard, until she fell asleep under the Sakura tree.

_-Imperfection-_

Hey guys! I will be posting another chapter. But that's the final though!

And please, review once again! Uhm, someone was requesting for this chapter so, I just granted her request! I hope you like it! :)

**Note: Listen to: You raise me up – Inori (Romeo x Juliet)**


End file.
